Tonto and Yasha's Past
Tooking both Tonto and John as prisoners but welcoming Ratchet and the gang to the site, an Indian tribe allowing them to sleep in for the night. Sasha: It's a good thing I still have the Indian outfit you made for me, beloved. Ratchet: We don't have to persuade them. Sasha: I know. But, this is a sign that we have met with an Indian tribe. Ratchet: Yeah.. Kiva: I never know there was an Indian tribe. Ratchet: Oh, yeah.. In preparation, I made this outfit designed to respect any tribe we came across. This isn't the first time we tested this out. Kiva: Cool! Silver Fang: I never seen this outfit before.. Does it work every time? Kiva: Beats me.. Sasha: Well, we don't want to dishonor the tribe.. Karai: And get ourselves as prisoners as well.. Sasha: Ratchet made this outfit for me. It represents an honorable and respected tradition. After we rescued Tiger Lilly in Neverland, we got a chance to test it. Kiva: That's nice. Talwyn: I'm surprised that this outfit choice.. Maybe, you can show me how? Sasha: Of course, Talwyn. Kiva: This is going to take a while. Sasha: We can make this outfit once we finish our mission here. For now, get some rest everyone. Kiva: Okay, night. - As the night falls upon the west, Ratchet goes out on a walk with his master. Kiva's about to hit the sack, but spotted the two and decided to ask. Kiva: Ratchet? Yasha? Yasha: Kiva, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow will not be an easy task. Kiva: Oh. Ratchet: Master, hear her out. What is it, Kiva? Kiva: I was thinking about Tonto's past and Yasha's past. Are they even alike? Yasha: Actually..we are going to discuss that. Ratchet: Want to come along with us? Kiva: Sure. - The trio started their walk and Ratchet first explained about Tonto and then afterwards, Yasha about himself. Yasha: You go first, my student. Ratchet: From what we got from the chief, Tonto was once belonged to a tribe, long ago. Kiva: Yeah. You know, when Tonto was young? Yasha: Correct. Upon that time, he made a promise - no one shows the way to the secret place for anyone. Kiva: Gosh.. Ratchet: Yeah.. One day, he found Butch and one of his goons, nearly thirst to death. Kiva: Yikes, a dry mouth.. Not good. Yasha: He did the right thing and gave them some water to survive. Afterwards, they blindly made a deal with him. Kiva: Oh dear. Ratchet: They offered him a pocket watch in exchange for the location of the secret site. Kiva: The mines.. Ratchet: Yeah. Tonto showed them the way to it, only to discover he has NOTHING to show their generosity. Kiva: How unlucky.. Yasha: That same mistake cost Tonto's home village and his pet bird. Kiva: Gosh.. Ratchet: I get it now.. Tonto's different from John. Yasha: Good example, my student. They have a common enemy to bring justice to, yet they are different from the inside. Kiva: That type of yin and yang! Yasha: Correct. Ratchet has become more dependable with his quests a while back.. Ratchet: I don't want to talk about it.. Yasha: I know, but the people you met, and cared so much for, trusted you, and they still do. Kiva: Even me, Ratchet. Ratchet: Do they..really believe that, after what just happened? Kiva: Yes. Yasha: People across the world believe in you and, maybe someday, I'll show you how to feel differently. Ratchet: I'll..look forward to that day, master. Kiva: Get some rest, Ratchet. You might need it. Ratchet: Good idea. Night, guys. - As Ratchet walks back to the village, Kiva became quite confused about Yasha's past and as to why he accepted Ratchet as his pupil. Kiva: Boy, I'm confused.. Yasha: He'll come through this training. I know he can do this. Kiva: You sure? Yasha: Indeed. Me and my student.. We shared a same thing in common. Kiva: Seems like it is. Yasha: Is there any questions you wish to ask? Kiva: Well, I'm just worried that what happened to Ratchet, might happen to me, as well.. Yasha: We all have paths to follow, neither light nor darkness. Ratchet became so much more than what he knows. However, that sense of reason was gone, the moment he saved this world a month ago. He's not the only one who lost reason. Kiva: Really? - The screen slowly transfers into a flashback. Yasha: I was one of the 8 Guardian Generals, warriors who protects my world from a dangerous threat. Kiva: Gosh.. Yasha: After our victory against Vlitra, a powerful monster, everyone praise us for our efforts. Shortly after the battle, Deus, the leader of the Guardian Generals, framed my brother - Asura, killed my sister, kidnapped my niece for his 'cause' and gathers her energy for many years. Kiva: Oh man... Yasha: After some time, Asura lost it and transformed into a monster. We also discover that he has a same amount of power we tried to reach for so long.. Kiva: Did you kill him? Yasha: No, I fight against him and brought my brother back. - The screen returns back to Yasha and Kiva. Kiva: Wow.. Yasha: I understood that I'll do what is right. Ratchet seems to be growing stronger and wiser. His first lesson is nearly over, but he needs to be with the friends and family he cares. Kiva: Like me? Yasha: All of us. Kiva: Cool! Yasha: With your help, we can fully convince him why he became a leader in the first place. For now, we wait for the right moment to act. Kiva: Okay, Yasha. - The two head back to the village for a good rest. The true nature of Ratchet, to where he become something more, will be tested as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes